The purpose of this research is to determine by electrophysiologic methods (EEG,EOG,EMG) the overnight sleep variables and sleep patterns of organization of 10 adolescent (about 15 to 19 yrs) and 10 adult (about 20 to 39 yrs) patients at 72 hrs, 6 weeks, and 12 weeks following minor head injury (MHI, GCS greater than or equal to 13 at the time of first hospital evaluation). A second purpose is to measure using psychometric instruments, the MHI patients level of depression and anxiety at each of the three times. A third purpose is to assess the relationship between the overnight EEG sleep variables and sleep patterns and the patients level of depression and anxiety at each of the three times. In addition, a sleepiness/napping scale will be used to assess the patients post-head injury daytime sleepiness/napping patterns over the 12 week period. An age and gender matched control group will also be assessed at three 6 week intervals using identical instruments and methods. All subjects (MHI and control will have a conditioning night followed by the first study night. MHI patients' conditioning night will be within 36 hours of MHI so that the first study night will be completed within 72 hours of MHI. A total of 160 overnight sleep studies will be completed on 40 subjects. A longitudinal control group post-test research design will be used to structure this research. The statistical methods used to answer the research questions will range from descriptive statistics to parametric tests that will allow for generalizations. The variables of gender and age will be treated as covariants during statistical analysis. Randomization will be achieved by virtue of matching MHI subjects with control subject. The significance of this study will be to quantify the reported sleep disturbances that follow MHI as well as assess the relationship between sleep variables and sleep patterns of organization and emotional depression and anxiety following MHI.